It wasn't me
by Reike90
Summary: Bella is the Princess of France. Her father King Charlie is a cruel ruler. One day her kingdom is attacked and she is brought to England to serve Prince Edward as a slave. People around her hate her because of what her father did. Can Edward help her?
1. Loosing Everything

_**Here comes my new story. Read the other one as well.**_

_**I'm sorry if there are some mistakes in it, but English isn't my first language. I'm trying to offer you a proper English but sometimes it's hard. Just tell me if it's unbearable.**_

**_THE STORY BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER!_**

_**Enough for now. ENJOY!**_

* * *

BPOV

It was a warm summer evening. A perfect day. Nothing showed that this would be the most terrible day of my life.

I'm Bella, Princess of France. My life has never been complicated. Never consisted of more than knitting, reading and learning languages.

There was just one thing that made my day. I was training myself to use a bow. I was pretty good by now although it is difficult to learn all by yourself. I had to do this secretly because my father, King Charlie, believed that this was nothing a girl, and even less a princess should do.

My father was a cruel king. I have to attmit that. He just wanted more and more power. He conquered other countries and didn't care for his people at all. I loved him as a father, but I hated him for his behaviour. I always praid that his actions wouldn't come back to us one day.

Regarding this it shouldn't have been so shocking what happened on that warm summer evening.

I was lying in my bed reading, when I heard people shouting outside my room. I opened my door just a little bit. What I saw nearly made me faint.

My guard was dead. Killed. Everywhere was blood. Everywhere soldiers. Fighting. Screaming. Dying. I was frozen.

I saw Daniel, one of my father's soldiers and the only one in this castel I believed I could call a friend, running toward me, screaming my name, begging me to go inside and hide. He desperatly tried to reach me. But he never would. He was stopped by a sword that went right through his chest.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I tried to run for him. Heal his wounds, make him come back to me. I was stopped by a huge soldier I didn't know standing in my way. I looked up to be met with dark eyes that held no mercy. As my eyes travelled down the stranger I saw his sword.

"You monster." I sreamed slaming my fists against his chest "You killed Daniel. You bastard."

He grinned down at me. It made me sick.

"Wow. You sure have some spirit in you. I like that. I guess you're _Princess_ Isabella?"

I just nodded unable to speak.

"Good." That was all he said before he grabbed my arm roughly and guided me through the fighting. He didn't even seem to notice that I tried to break free. I vaguely noticed that he was obviously guiding me to the Crown Room (_I don't know what it is called in English. You know the room where the throne is)_.

Our way there I don't remember clearly. I remember the blood and the soldiers crying for me. Most of all I remember the feeling that took hold of me and wouldn't let go of me for a long time.

The feeling of loosing everything.

We entered the Crown Room. I just wanted to wake up from this nightmere. I wanted my maid Mary to wake me up and tell me that I would have to get up and get ready for my English lessons. But I didn't wake up. There was nothing to prevent me from seeing the horrible scene in front of me. My dead father at the feet of a man that looked so evil that it made me shiver just to look at him.

My feet gave out under me but the soldier who still held onto my arm tightly prevented me from falling.

"You can't give up just now, honey. You think this is bad? Just wait. You'll get to know hell soon enough." He whispered into my ear then he turned to face the other man and said louder this time. "This is Princess Isabella, Sir."

"Good. You can leave now."

The man nodded and let go of my arm and left the room. I fell to the ground unable to stand straight. I heard someone getting nearer and when I looked up I saw the face of the man who killed my father. He kicked me in the stomach. I cried out in pain and brought my knees to my face.

"Your pathetic." I heard his voice from above me. "You're father was a cruel man it's only right that he's dead now. He won't threat anyone now. And you'll have to pay for his actions _Princess_. From now on you're not a princess anymore. We will take you to England where you'll be my Prince's slave."

He brought his face close to mine.

"Your father killed my family. I'll make your life hell I promise. I'm James. Remember that name. Until we're in England I'll make you suffer for what you did to my family."

* * *

**_I hope you liked it. Please tell me._**

**_I don't know how often I'll update. But I promise I will write this story until the end if you like it and review. I want this story to be good. It has been in my head for some time now and I just had to write it down._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	2. James' story

**_Hi guys. _**

**_Thank you to all my reviewers. You really are amazing._**

**_I know it took me a while. But I promised you I would write this story until nobody is interested in it anymore. And I'm willing to keep this promise._**

**_Somebody said that Charlie being the bad guy is not that good. I want to explain this. I don't like it eighter. BUT If the Cullens attacked without reason they would have been the bad guys and I like that even less. So I made Charlie the evil. I just wanted you to know._**

**_So here comes the next chapter._**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

BOPV

I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I never did anything wrong and I'm not responsible for my father's actions. But all this didn't seem to matter.

I was locked into a carriage. It was dark and it smelled rotten. I was almost thankful I couldn't see anything. That I couldn't see people running around being murdered or captured. But I could still hear and this was bad enough. I heard screams, babies crying and people begging for mercy. I couldn't stand all this so I moved into a corner, put my heas between my knees and covered my ears with my hands. The best I could do was cry. Cry for my father, cry for my people being forced to obey the new authorities and cry for myself and my unknown future.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know was a big shadow standing over me. The shadow kicked me.

"Wake up! No time to sleep for you. Master James is waiting for you." I stood up with shaking legs. It was hard to get my legs to move on, but I didn't want to find out what would happen if I fell.

I dared to look around me. We were in a dark forest. The British soldiers had built up tents and were currently busy trying to put up a fire. Some looked up and met my gaze with obvious hatred. Quickly I lowered my gaze to my feet.

We arrived at the biggest tent and I was pushed inside. I fell and landed at the feet of the man I feared the most.

James.

He smiled down at me, than he looked up and said "I'll take it from here. Go know we have to travel a long way tomorrow. Rest. You earned it."

Then he looked down at me

"As for you. Your night has just begun."

With all the courage I could come up with I looked up to meet his gaze

"What have I done to you?" I asked "It is not my fault what my father did."

He leaned down, grabbed my chin and brought it close to his face I could feel his breath on my skin as he screamed

"Not your fault? You don't know anything. It's all your fault. Has your father ever presented you with a ring. A ring with a golden rose on it? Has he?"

I remembered the ring. It has been a gift. My father had said it should protect me. Well, it didn't.

I nodded.

"It isn't yours. It's my little girl Eva's. A friend of mine did it just for her. It was my wife's and my present for her. We told her it would protect her. She believed it." He paused and I could see tears forming in his eyes and he knew I could see it. He slapped me hard.

"I don't need your pity. You didn't have to see it. The day your soldiers came to take everything away from me. She told me that nothing bad would happen because she had this ring. She was so small and innocent. When they came… she grapped the ring and held it tightly in her small hands. They murdered everybody. Even my little girl and my wife. They died and I lived. Your soldiers believed me to be dead. Unfortunately I was only injured. They took Eva's ring and brought it to you. She was only six years old. This was three yeard ago. Now the time of revenge has come." He finished. And I realized that there were tears running down my cheeks. I never knew how much sorrow my father had brought to innocent people.

"But" I began " I never knew all this. Do you think capturing me and murdering my people is what your family would have want you to do? It doesn't make you a better man then my father."

I knew it was a mistake to say this even before I finished. He kicked me into my ribs hard then he spat at me

"Don't you dare speak about my family. Don't you dare compare me to your father. Everybody is better then he was. Thanks to him I will never know what my family would have want." He turned around

"Jasper!" he shouted. A youngh soldier appeared at the entrance of the tent.

"Yes Captain."

"Bring her back. I can't stand her sight."

"Of course."

"Oh and Isabella. Tomorrow you'll meet your master. Prepare yourself."

I stood up and followed the soldier. We walked in silence. When we were near the carriage he turned to me and handed me a small piece of bread. I took it with a thankful smile.

"Just know that not everybody thinks about you this way. All we know about you is that you're the daughter auf the man who murdered our people. I don't know what to think of you, but you have done nothing wrong so far. To me this means you're innocent. But you should prepare yourselt. There are many people who want their revenge. Now get in there and try to get some sleep. We'll arrive tomorrow." He said.

"Thank you" I said as I got into the carriage. He just nodded and locked the door behind me. Then I was alone again.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. I know this chapter was exremly sad. I didn't want it to be that way but it turned out like this. I wanted to point out Jame's past and his reasons for acting like he does. I already put Jasper in there to give Bella a little bit of hope._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	3. Meeting

_**Hey. First of all thank you for all your wonderful reviews. You're great, really. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. Many couldn't wait for the chapter where Bella and Edward meet. So here it is. It took me very long to write it but I wanted it to be good. And I think it is. I just hope you think of it the same way. Now I don't want to build up to much tension. At least I think I don't :P**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_EPOV_

I hate being a Prince. Honestly, being a prince is not nearly as exiting as you might think it is. It's not always just dancings and good-looking princesses. You always have to act like others expected you to and everybody wants something else of you. And I was sick of it. At least I have one thing I love. The market that takes place in our castle every month. Many people from different countries come to sell their goods. You hear a lot of things froms those people. And I always take the time to talk to a few of them to hear their stories.

Today the market should have taken place but it was canceled because our soldiers would come back. Everybody was freaked out about it. Except for me. I didn't like fightings and I was sick of the struggels for power of my time. Why couldn't people just be glad with what they have? Why did everybody always want more? I didn't get it.

There was a knock at the door. I went to open it and was faced with my maid Lauren.

"Yes?" I asked already annoyed.

"My Lord. Your father expects you outside to welcome the soldiers."

I nodded and followed her. Great, now I would have to pretend to be all happy about our soldier's return. Just Great. I sighed. There was no way around it.

I arrived at my father's side who gave me an approving smile.

We didn't have to wait long. Soon we saw them coming. James aproached us first. He bowed and smiled.

"We were successful. France is now under your comand" He told my father. Then he turned to me.

"I have something for you, my Lord." He told me then he walked away again. When he came back he wasn't alone any longer. He had dragged a girl with him. She had bruises all over her and she seemed not to be able to walk on her own. When James stood in front of us he threw the girl to our feet.

"I brought her to serve you as a slave, my Prince. Once she was Princess Isabella now she's your slave."

I looked at the girl in front of me. She wouldn't look at me. I could only imagine how she must have felt. She lost her father and her home. She was dragged to a foreign country and should now be a slave for those who were responsible for her father's death. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"So she's mine?" I asked cautiously. "I do with her whatever I wish to do?"

"Of course, son" my father said. "I think this is a good idea. It will show her and her people where their place is."

I nodded. Then I leanded down and put my hand under the girl's chin. I lifted her face and and was met with beautiful brown eyes. Eyes whitch also held the horror of what she must have lived through. I could tell how scared she was. She tried to pull away but I didn't let her.

"You're Princess Isabella?" I tried to sound friendly to take away some of her fear.

"I used to be." She whispered. What could such a fragile girl have done to deserve something like this. I stood up. What could I do to make things better for her?

"Lauren?"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Please take Isabella to the castel and let her take a bath."

I noticed waguely all the shocked faces around me. But I couldn't concentrate on that because Isabela gave me a look so full of hope that I could hardly breath. Even this little gesture on my part meant so much to her.

"W-What?" Lauren muttered

"You heard me."

"Of course my Lord."

I gave Isabella a reassuring smile as she followed Lauren. She smilied back although her smile didn't really reach her eyes.

"Stop!" Lauren and Isabella stopped and everybody's eyes went to James. He was furious it wasn't hard to see. His eyes held nothing but hatred and anger. Somehow he manged to compose himself to some point before he spoke.

"Why are you treating that slut like this… my Lord?" he asked with venom in his voice "She doesn't deserve it."

In realitiy I didn't know why I wanted her to be treaten well. I guess I pitied her. Nobody should be treated like she had been. Nobody deserved it. I had never heard anything positive about her country, but after meeting her I was willing to believe that it was due to her father. She couldn't possibly be anything but nice. Or was I wrong? Her father's blood also went through her veins. Maybe she was just as bad as him. But even if she was I wouldn't think of her like that unless she'd give me a reason to.

"James." I answered cautiously. "Don't you think it wouldn't make us any better than King Charlie if we treated people like he did?" From the corner of my eye I could see Isabella stiffen but I didn't have the time to think about why she did because somehow I had made James even more furious.

"Y-You're comparing me to _him_? Him of all people?" He paused then he seemed to realize to whome he was talking and added an ironic "my Lord"

"I don't intend to do so, James. Since we're not going to treat Isabella badly."

"Edward. What are you thinking? Her country is ours. Keeping her as a slave will show everybody that we won." My father seemed rather angry as well. Great now I would have to convince two stubborn people that hurting people isn't a way. When you think about it… It's sad that those two people want to do everything to hurt one little girl. I mean she already lost everything why hurt her more?

"Father. Don't you think it would be a good idea to keep her just like the other maids. She could be my made." If I wasn't so into it I would have laughed at Lauren's expression. "It would show both. One, that we don't treat her like a princess and pretend like nothing happened. Two, we would show our mercy. Father please. Until now she didn't do anything wrong. Do you think she had any say in what her father did? A girl? Show mercy."

I looked at Isabella again and I saw tears forming in her eyes. She mouthed a "thank you" at me and looked back at her feet.

"Well. Son what you say is true. I like your idea but she won't be just any maid. She'll be your maid and you can still do with her what you want. Her serving you should be enough to show her and her people where their place is." My father said after a short pause.

"But-" James looked as if he wanted to kill someone right there.

"That's my final word. You and your soldiers should all go home now. Get some rest. You earned it."

I turned around again and faced Lauren and Isabella again.

"Lauren. Isabella will take your place from now on you can go back and ask in the kitchen for work." I told her but never tok my eyes off of Isabella.

"Yes my Lord." Lauren stomped away, obviously angry but I didn't have time for her.

"Isabella look at me." I just had to see her eyes. See the change in them she wasn't as scared as before anymore. But still. Who could blame her?

"Yes my Lord." She said almost inaudibel.

"From now on you are my maid. You take my others and noby else's. If something happens to you you tell me. Nobody is allowed to touch you. Understood?"

"Yes my Lord."

"And please don't be afraid of me. I won't hurt you."

She nodded but looked at the ground again. I fought the urge to lift her chin to look into those amazing eyes again. At the same time I wondered. Why do I want her to not be scared of me? Why do I care for her at all? Her father has done terribble things. But remembering her eyes I just knew she couldn't be bad. She was an angel send to hell.

* * *

**_I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did. This is a biggest chapter I have EVER written (you can clap and through of your clothes and sream if you want to ... just kidding :) ) No really I wanted to make this chapter special for you guys. _**

**_I hope you review because this was really hard work I REALLY want to know what you think about it._**

_**So...**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**_


	4. Emmett

**Hey Guys,**

**first of all thanks to all of you who have review. You really make my day.**

**Then I have to apologize. I was really busy the last couple of months because I finished school but now I'm back on . I promise I will finish this story so please stick with me.**

**Enough of me. This is a new chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**_BPOV_

I followed Lauren to the castel. Why has Prince Edward been so nice to me? Everybody else seemed to hate me. Why does he care? How can anyone be so confusing? Wasn't I the enemy? Then again Jasper has been nice to me as well.

I understand that people hate me. My father has done terrible things. I know and I hate all the pain he had brought. But then again I didn't want any of that to happen. But it was hard to make people understand this when they are so full of pain and hatred. Maybe Prince Edward was being nice because he didn't loose someone he loved. Or maybe I would still get to know his bad side as his maid.

We reached the bathroom and I noticed it was really nice with white marmor walls and a big tub. I couldn't believe how lucky I was. I would be able to bath and relax for a little while. I has been a while since I was able to just let myself go and rest.

My happy thoughts that this wouldn't be as bad as I first thought were interupted when someone grabbed me and pressed me against the wall.

Lauren. I had completely forgotten about her. I was just too happy.

_Note to myself be prepared at all times. Most people hate you here._

"Listen, bitch." Lauren yelled in my face. "Don't think you're here on vacation. People hate you here and Prince Edward will notice soon enough what a worthless piece of shit you are. You are nothing. You don't deserve to be his maid. I should be and I will be again. Mark my words and watch your back, princess." At the last word she laughed.

I just looked at her unable to say something. She seemed happy to see me at a loss of words. How could I let down my guard so fast. Just one person being nice to me is enough for me to be careless. 

_Get it in your head you are the enemy here Bella_

"Oh and I won't get your water. Go fetch it yourself. The well is in the yard. Good luck with finding the way." She grinned and walked away

Perfect. Now I would have to find my way alone in the big castle I would surely get lost. But there are worse things than an excuse to be away from Lauren. So I walked out of the bathroom and tried hard to remember the way as I searched for a way out of the castle. Somehow I made it but I wasn't sure if I would find my way back. It wasn't hard to find the well and I smiled a little. At least a few things go as planned but this smile soon faded as I tried to get the water up.

I was raised to be a princess and it was really hard to pull the full pucket out of the well. I had to use all my strength and somehow I made it. It was in no way enough for a bath but I would be able to at least clean myself up just a little bit. I began carrying the pucket back to where I thought the bathroom was but I got lost and my arms became more havier by the second. When I couldn't take it anymore I sat down in an desolate corridor and put my head on my knees.

What had I gotten myself into? My hands hurt like hell and this is just the beginning. I'm all alone. Nobody cares. I realized how spoiled I was. When everything was perfect in my life maids would have to do this job. My father made them work until late every day. I suddenly felt bad since I never really saw all the work they did for me. I took it for granted and now I would learn how their life has been.

"Hey there little one. Are you hurt?"

At the sound of the deep male voice I was on my feet in seconds but of course I lost balance and was about to fall to the ground again when someone caught me around the waist and steadied me.

"Easy there." The voice chuckeled. It wasn't an angry voice nor was it one full of hatred yet I didn't dare look up.

"What are you doing here? And who are you?" The voice asked

"Isabella, my Lord. I was fetching water to wash and got lost. I'm sorry. I'll go now I won't be in your way again." I said my head bowed.

"Wait. You must be Edward's new maid." I nodded. "I'm Emmett. I'm Edwards brother. You shouldn't have to carry the water on your own you are way to fragile. And if you don't stop looking at the floor…"

I didn't let him finish. I didn't need to know what he could do to me. I looked at him. He was huge. I mean he was packed with muscles and he was tall. He would have frightened me if it wasn't for his friendly eyes and the grin spread across his face. I liked him from the beginning but I was sill wary.

_Don't let your guard down Bella. Be carful._

"My lord. It wouldn't be appropriate for you to carry the pucket please let me do it. It's ok. I'm ok. You don't have to do this."

Good job Bella now you reject the people being nice to you, but I couldn't let him help me. If Lauren saw him helping me she would be furious.

"Yes sure. You are ok. You can tell that someone who believes this crap. I'm helping you. Live with it. And stop with this "my lord" shit. I'm Emmett."

I nodded and he smiled pleased at me and started walking. We didn't talk but the silence wasn't uncomfortable. Carrying the pucket didn't seem to bother him at all. I didn't want to know the damage he could bring with his strength.

"I'm sorry about your family." He said after a while. I looked up at him shocked.

"Ähm, thanks."

"I know you must feel lonely at the moment. So if you need someone to talk to, come straight to Emmett." He added, then his face lost the humor that had marked his face the whole time."I know some people don't want you here. If they do something or threaten you come to me as well."

I didn't say anything. I doubted I would go to Emmett. How would this look a servent asking a Prince for help because some other servants say mean things. I hoped Emmett would just let it go. He didn't.

"Promise you'll come." I sighed. "I promise"

"Good." The humor was back on his face. "We are there. You can wash in there. Edward's room is just down the corridor go there when you're finished."

"Thank you so much Prince Emmett. You didn't have to do this."

"What have I told you?"

"Thanks … Emmett." He grinned at me. "Anytime. See you little one." Emmett waved and walked away.

I stepped into the bathroom and started to clean myself up. The water was cold but it was still heaven to me. So far I had met three friendly people in a country where I thought everybody just hated me. This had to count for something. Still I was afraid of what Lauren could do to make my life. When I was finished I put on my old clothes and made my way to Prince Endward's room. When I stood in front of it I took a deep breath I had no idea what would await me. I gathered all my courage and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffhanger but I thought the following meeting with Edward deserved a chapter on its own**.

**I hope you liked the chapter. I do and I really like the story so I think I'll update really fast. I too want to know what will happen next :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	5. his servant

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long ... again. I wanted to do this chapter right and it took me some time to write it. I hope you like it because I put extra work in it. Thanks to all of you who reviewed.  
**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

_BPOV_

Another deep breath and I opened the door. The room I entered was beyond beautiful and once again I forgot to keep my guard up. Instead I let my eyes wander. The room was decorated with a loving hand. The highlight clearly was a beautiful piano that instantly reminded me of the long gone days when my mother would play for me. I quickly looked away before tears would surely come and my eyes landed on a person standing at the window looking at me and pearcing green eyes seemed to look straight into my soul. Prince Edward.

_Shit_. Why can't I seem to learn my lesson. Clearly he wouldn't like a servant to stare at his belongings instead of doing their job.

I would need time to get used to my new life. But I doubted people would give me time. I would have to try as hard as I could to meet their expectations. Maybe this will stop them from being to hard with me.

Since I didn't know what was expected of me I looked at the ground. Would he want me to get on my knees in front of him? Or should I ask him if he needed something? Damn, doing things right wasn't as easy as I thought it would be.

I heard foodsteps aproaching me.

"Isabella?" Somehow just the sound of his voice let me relax a little bit and befor I could prevent it I said.

"Bella."

_How stupid could one person be. BELLA! You corrected him! You are supposed to do everything he says he can punish you and you correct him._

"Bella." He repeated and when I glanced at him from under my lashes I saw a small smile lighting up his face. "Well then _Bella_. Do you feel better after your bath?"

Was he really interessted in that? I thought he would just start ordering me around.

"Yes, my Lord." I lied still not looking at him.

"I'm glad." He said. "I will make you familiar with your duties now. Basically your only job is to make me happy. You'll bring me breakfast in the morning and you'll clean up this room. Most of the time you'll be by my side in case I need something unless I tell you something else. Is that understood?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Very good." He said and I relaxed a little pleased that I seemed to be able to do something right. Suddenly a shadow appeared in front of me and a hand gently lifted my chin my eyes were met with his amazing green ones and he smiled gently down at me. Him being so close made my slightly nervous. It wasn't like I was scared of him hurting me it was just his overwhelming scent and the heat of his body that made my heart beat fast and my blood boil.

"Now that this is said I need to add something important." He said. I tensed up. This was the moment I had been waiting for.

"Don't worry it's nothing bad." He added quickly taking in my stiff form. "I have heard nothing good about your country and the people living in it. But I'm willing to try and not be prejudiced. I'll treat you well as long as you don't give me reason to change that. You have nothing to be scared of."

I nodded. Still he was standing so near that it was very hard to think.

"Bella look at me."

I once looked again in those unbelievable green eyes.

"I don't want you to be scared. I know you lost everything you knew and it will take sometime for you to feel comfortable here but I won't let anything happen to you."

My eyes started to water at this words. I knew he wouldn't be able to keep his promise. There were too many people that didn't like me that wanted to hurt me and he wouldn't be able to be by my side at all times. Still his concern meant so much to me.

"Thank you, my Lord. You have no idea how much that means to me. I promise I won't disappoint you." I told him truthfully.

Prince Edward smiled and stepped away. He approached a door on the other side of the room and opened it.

"You still have to see where you'll be staying from now on. Come here and take a look."

I walked over to where he stood. Did he mean I would live here instead of wherever the other servants stayed? I looked into the room and my eyes went wide. It was small but beautiful. Especially the bed looked really comfortable and the only thing I wanted at the moment was falling on it and sleep. I didn't notice how tired I was before but now I hardly seemed to be able to keep my eyes open.

I had nearly forgotten about Prince Edward standing next to me.

"You like it?"

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

"Good I'll leave you alone now. We'll continue taking tomorrow. For now just rest and don't worry about anything."

"Thank you, my Lord. For everything." I gave him a small smile that he returned then he closed the door on his way out.

Well I guess things could be worse. I didn't want to think too much about anything. There would be enough time tomorrow. So I just lay down and waited for sleep to take me.

EPOV

I lay in bed but I knew sleep wouldn't come fast. I was just too confused. There was something about Bella that made me want to be near her. I wanted her to be happy. When she smiled at me when she saw her room it was the first time I really saw her smile. No fear or sadness was in her eyes. I would make it my task to make her smile more often. It wouldn't be easy people would make her know that they hated her. All I could do was make sure that her time with me was a time she wouldn't have to be afraid. And I would try to be with her as often as I could.

Still at the same time I had to be carful about not becoming too atracted to her. I didn't know her but I knew her family. I was going to keep my promise about not being prejudiced but still I would be carful around her. You never know.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I really enjoyed writing it although it was hard**

**Maybe some of you have thought Edward would be in love with Bella instantly. But I didn't want it that way. He first has to learn to trust her but he does feel atracted to her. I just didn't want that to cloud his judging right from the beginning. Bella too has to learn to trust him. I promise this is a ExB story and in the end love will conquer it all ^^**

**Thanks for sticking with me. It might take a little bit of time until I'll update again because I'm going to move to another city and start university. There is going to be a lot of stress but I promise not to abandon this story.**

**Thanks again for your support.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	6. Meeting the King

**Hey Guys. I know it's been a loooooong time. I have received many reviews and messages asking for updates. I have written quite a lot on this story in the time I haven't updated and I am going to finish this story! And I want to do it the right way. I can't let you wait any longer and I am desperate to know what you think of this. Still I'll need more time to finish this, but I hope you stick with me through it…**

**For now enjoy this new chapter!**

**

* * *

**_BPOV_

I slept well that night. In fact, it was my best night's sleep in a long time. Waking up in that wonderful bed it was hard to imagine that I wasn't save at home with my loving father, that no maids would soon come to help me get dressed. Still it was too hard to imagine that I was now a servant that I had to obey other persons orders. It had always been the other way around. Back when I had everything I wanted, I took it for granted now I would learn it the hard way what it was like to have to work. I promised myself then that I wouldn't screw this up. I wouldn't give them reason to treat me bad.

The sun was shining through the window when I finally got up. I went to fetch Edward's breakfast. It didn't last long before I found the kitchen. It was the same general direction it had been at home. I was met with a fuming Lauren.

"Took you long enough. I would have already gotten Prince Edward's breakfast. I don't know what he sees in you." I didn't react. I had a feeling that if I did she would be much worse.

Instead I just his already prepared meal and made my way back to where I was already expected of the Prince.

"Good morning Bella." He smiled kindly at me.

"Good morning, my lord." I said as I sat down the tray on the little table. "Is there anything else I can do for you, my lord?" I asked in a low voice keeping my eyes to the floor.

"Actually there is. I want you to sit with me. Let's just talk. I want to know you." He said while sitting down and gesturing to the chair opposite of him. I looked up at him in surprise but sat down none the less.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked after we sat there for a few minutes neither saying a word. I didn't know what he was trying to achieve. Why did the prince eat and talk with a servant? I realized that I hadn't said a word and quickly answered.

"Yes, my lord. The bed is very comfortable. Thank you."

"Nothing to be thankful for." He waved it off with a wink of his hand.

The Prince handed me a toast. I looked at it with wide eyes.

"Eat." He ordered. "You need it." When he looked at me there was friendly smile playing around his lips. I did as he said. While nibbling at my toast I couldn't help but wonder. Why did he do all this? It wasn't like he had to be friendly to me. I was used to people being nice to me because I was royalty. It's not the best feeling in the world, when you know a person is acting nice but in truth they can't stand you. I should be thankful for Prince Edward's honesty and kindness for the time being. I knew that if I did as he said I would be save – while he was around.

"Bella. You seem so deep in thought. Is there something you want to say?" His velvet voice brought me back to reality. I looked up at him once and said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Thank you." I saw he was going to say something, but I had to say this so I interrupted him

"For everything. You have been nothing but nice to me and I don't know why that is. When I came here I thought this would be hell on earth. But you are being so kind and thoughtful and I just wanted to thank you for that. For not judging me like others. For giving me a chance." Until then I hadn't realized I was crying but now I was very conscience of my tears. I frantically tried to wipe them away but was stopped by a gentle hand taking both of my hands.

"Please, Bella. Don't hide from me. Don't hide your feelings from me. I know you lost basically everything apart from your life. It's ok to be sad. It's ok to cry. But it's not good if you keep it all locked down. So please. Don't hide."

I nodded through tearstained eyes at him.

"Thank you, my lord. Again." I smiled a little then and went to gather the dishes. Once again I was stopped.

"Oh, and when we are alone I want you to call me Edward." When he saw my unbelieving face he quickly added with a smile. "I can't stand when people call me my lord all the time. It makes me feel odd."

I smiled at him too "I understand that … Edward." His smile widened and I took that as my sign to continue my work and bring the dishes back to the kitchen.

When I came back I found Edward waiting for me.

"Come with me Bella. My father wants to see us." He turned and walked through the door, clearly expecting me to follow him. So I did.

I was nervous to see King Carlisle again. I had known before that I would have to see him again at some point. I was scared of him. There was just no other way to say it. If Edward hadn't made me his maid I would have been a slave. As for the king I should be one. He clearly hated me. Who could blame him. Once again I cursed Charlie for being so cruel.

Still, he is my father. Was my father. In my eyes the best there could ever be. If only he could have shown this side of him to others as well.

The thought of my father instantly brought back tears in my eyed. Edward who was walking beside me noticed.

"Bella. What's wrong?" He asked kindly as I tried in vain to blink away the tears.

"Nothing." He sighed, stopped and lifted my chin. I looked up into his eyes and when he opened his mouth he spoke with so much force that I almost believed him, that I wanted to believe him.

"I promised to keep you save and I keep my promises. I won't let my father hurt you. Understand?"

I nodded and followed him again to meet his father.

When we entered he was already waiting for Edward. And smiled at him. I went to stand at the door. Clearly the king wanted to speak to his son and I was only allowed here because I was Edward's maid.

"There you are." King Carlisle said with a smile. He didn't look at me once, but I wouldn't complain about that.

"You wanted to see me father." Edward seemed strangely tense and wondered what could be wrong. Maybe I would find out soon enough.

"Yes, yes. I'm afraid I have to borrow your… maid for a day or two." I tried desperately to seem calm and unaffected. It didn't seem to work. Edward shot me a quick glance but turned back to face his father again almost instantly.

"No." He hesitated "I need her." He said in a tight voice

"I understand that, son. But I'm hosting a big ball. Dinner and dance. I invited everybody who can call themselves nobility from all over the country. It will be the biggest thing in history." He seemed very excited. Edward on the other hand just seemed confused.

"Ok but I don't see why you need Bella for that."  
"Just let me finish. I want to celebrate our victory over King Charlie's kingdom with this ball. That's where I need Isabella. I want her to serve the dishes with the other maids. I want to show to everybody that I made King Charlie's daughter a mere servant."

I looked down at my feet. It hurt… a lot. First because he talked about me like I wasn't even there and didn't listen to everything he said and second and mainly because this would be the ultimate humiliation. To serve food and wine to people who I once sat at a table with. Who were once under Charlie's control.

Tears. Again and again those damn tears. Why can't I get used to my new life. Why can't I just accept it and take what comes at me. For god's sake I'm not a child any longer. It was strangely quiet and I realized that Edward hadn't talked for a long while. When I looked up I saw that he was looking at the king disbelievingly.

"I never thought you were this cruel." He said with venom in his voice. "Why do you want to do this to her. You are very well aware of the humiliation this would be for her. She is just a child."

"How dare you speak to me like that. I want to show our power. No one will ever want to mess with me after this. And you will do as I say. The ball will be the day after tomorrow. No discussion. You can go." His voice was final leaving no room for arguing. Edward turned abruptly and stalked out of the door me on his heel. I nearly had to run to keep up with him. He stormed through the castle until we were in his room where he sat down at his chair and looked lividly into space. I waited for a while at the door. What was I supposed to do? I watched him for a while. When he didn't relax even after some time I finally approached him.

"Edward?" I asked timidly. No reaction. "Edward?" I tried again. This time I touched his hand carefully. His head whipped up and he stared at me. I had once again crossed a line.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" I tried to back away but he grabbed my hand.

"Don't go. I am sorry. I was out of it for a moment." Surprised by his apology I only nodded.

His eyes turned softer … and for some reason sad.

"I'm sorry for my father's behavior and" he took a deep breath "I'm afraid you'll have to do as my father says. When he is like that there's no reasoning with him."

He was sad for me?

"Don't worry. I am now a servant after all and the King has every right to command his servants to do what he likes." I looked up at his now angry eyes and continued before he could speak. "Don't worry it will just take some time for me to learn my place. It will be ok." I said more for my reassurance than for his.

"Bella." He said softly. "Don't think of yourself like that. You are still only a girl. You…" He seemed at a loss for words then his expression turned grim "No. He has no right to do that."

There was no denying it. I was touched by how he cared about me. He has done so much for me. He saved me from being a slave, he gave me a secure place to stay and offered me his friendship. This was more than I ever thought I would find in this land.

"Please." He said quietly after a while. "Leave me to think for a while, ok? You are free to do whatever you like."

"Of course." I quickly made my way out of the room and into the big castle.

_EPOV_

How could he? He has never been this cruel before. Why now? Why with Bella? After all she was only a child. I could see how frightened she was to meet my father. How sad she was for being treated like a thing. What I never expected was that she was giving in to her role, already thinking about herself as a servant without any rights. It shocked me to no end. She was raised to become a Queen and yet she adapted to the role my father wanted to give her this quickly. I didn't know her for a long time, but I never for one second, got the impression she deserved anything that had happened to her.

I knew my father, and when he was like this, there was no arguing with him. The only thing I could do was making sure that Bella was safe and felt comfortable while she was in my room and under my watch.

I hadn't noticed I was pacing through my room until I stopped in front of the huge window. The sun tickled my eye and warmed my face. I loved this part of my room. I had an excellent view over the garden and father into the forest.

There under a tree I could make out a little figure. It was Bella I could identify her even from here. She was leaning back with her head against the tree and catching the sunlight with her face. She looked so peaceful and at ease for once and I decided to give her some privacy. When I turned around I had the sudden wish to play the piano. I hadn't played in a while but now it seemed like I simply had to. So I did and found my own way to a little peace of mind.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I am still undecided what exactly I want to happen at the ball... any ideas? I don't know when I'll update next, but I will. Thank you for all tthe kind reviews. They keep me going, so thanks a lot. You are the best!**

**PLEASE UPDATE!**


	7. A beautiful day

**Hey guys,**

**I know it's been forever (literally) but I'm still there :). I have a bit more written on this story and planned on only updating when I have finally finished but I felt like I had to give you something (at least those of you who are still with me). I can at least hope you like this chapter and it makes up for the loooong wait...  
**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

BPOV

I decided to head down to the garden, for more than one reason. I knew the way, I probably wouldn't meet someone I should avoid and it seemed like a day that shouldn't be spend inside.

As soon as I left the castle and stepped into the sunlight I began to I relaxed. I hadn't even noticed how tense I was always. My shoulders fell and my feet moved more lightly. It was like I stepped into another world, a world where I could be myself.

I sat down under a tree and lay back. Closing my eyes I felt like I was home again. I was sitting in my garden, under my tree, protected and at ease. I felt myself drifting into a dream, when I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Enjoying the sun now, are we?" James. The moment was ruined and I quickly got to my feet. I would face what he had in store for me with my head held high. He approached me slowly and step by step.

"I promised, I would make your life hell and I intend to keep that promise. Little Prince Edward won't always be there to protect you sorry excuse for a human." He was standing in front of me now. He opened his mouth to say more but was interrupted by another voice.

"Hey. What's going on here?" It was Emmett. Thank god. James glared at me then turned to Emmett with a fake smile on his face.

"I was just asking Isabella how she was doing, my Prince." He bowed slightly "Now I have to tend to my duties again. If you'll excuse me." Without another word he made his way back to the castle.

Emmett shook his head.

"Weird guy." Then he turned to me. "He wasn't bothering you, was he?"

I shook my head. "Good." Then his eyes lost their seriousness. "How are you?" He asked now with a bright smile.

"Ehmm, fine?" Surprised by his sudden mood change, my answer came out as a question. He sat down under the tree I've been sitting under before.

"Well don't just stand there. Sit down." I blushed and tried to sit down as gracefully as I could. Why did I even try. I fell on my butt earning a booming laughter from Emmett. After a moment I laughed as well. When we caught ourselves I realized that this had been my first real laugh for ages. It felt good. Emmett watched me.

"I think you need to laugh more, Isabella."

"Bella." I corrected him automatically. "It seems that way though there hasn't been much for me to laugh about lately." I looked at the ground. Why did I say this? Surely he wouldn't care how much a servant laughed. Emmett didn't say anything for a while. We just sat there in a comfortable silence and enjoyed the beautiful day. I felt myself relax again and the silence was so peaceful I nearly fell asleep. I hadn't noticed how late it was until the sky slowly turned a beautiful shade of red. Emmett saw it as well.

"Well, seems like we have to go in again." I nodded and followed him towards the castle.

"I'll go with you. I haven't spoken to Edward in a while." Emmett said happily.

"Oh." Was my brilliant answer "Then I should leave you to talk to him alone."

"Nonsense. I can't let you wander on your own. You seem to attract danger like a magnet. I wouldn't want James to cross your way again." I shuddered. "That's what I thought"

We arrived at Edward's room. I was just about to knock but Emmett was faster than me. He threw open the door and boomed. "Where is my favorite brother?"

Edward, who was playing his piano, looked up annoyed. "You only have one." He then answered with a smile. "You simply can't behave like a normal person, can you?" He asked his brother lightly.

"No, and you wouldn't want me to." He said while he went to sit in a chair near the window.

"So, did you hear about the ball coming up?" he asked. There goes the fake peace of the day.

"Yes." Edward answered in a tight voice, though Emmett didn't seem to notice.

"Rose is coming." I had never seen this look on Emmett's face before. He looked like he was in a daze. Edward noticed.

"Snap out of it." He chuckled. "So? When will you ask her to marry you?"

Emmett hesitated. "I don't know. Whenever she's around I don't remember what I wanted to say just a second ago." "Hard to imagine" Edward said too low for Emmett's ears but not for mine. I couldn't help but chuckle. He shot me a surprised look but then smiled at me a beautiful crooked smile. "Maybe I just have to propose to her in a letter."

"Yeah, right." I saw the brightest grin on Edward's face. I could tell he was trying very hard not to laugh in his brother's face. "A woman as Rosalie won't marry somebody who can't even ask her to her face."

I didn't listen to their conversation then. It was nice watching Edward and Emmett. They were close I could tell. I felt suddenly sad that I never had a sibling. I never missed one until now.

Sometime later after getting a few more proposal tips from Edward, Emmett left to think about it and form a plan. Edward looked at the closed door and chuckled again.

"Sorry about that." He said turning to me. "What can I say it's… just… Emmett." He laughed again. "He is a bit… "

"I know" I said quickly. "But he has been really nice to me."

"I'm glad." Again with this smiling…

There was a knock at the door and I jumped a little.

"Come in." Edward called. Lauren entered with I assumed to be Edward's dinner. She glared at me and for once she was right. I am Edward's maid. I should have been the one to get his dinner but all I did was sitting under a tree. Damn.

"Here is your dinner, my Lord." Lauren said sweetly while setting the tray down in what I assumed she thought would be a sexy way. "I got it for you since your maid was nowhere in sight."

Her tone didn't go unnoticed by neither Edward nor me. He frowned at her as she left the room.

"Don't listen to her." Edward said as soon as the door was closed. "I told you to do whatever you liked. Besides I already ate. I actually ordered this for you. Eat."

"YOU got ME dinner?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes." He stated simply. "Is something wrong with that?"

"No." I answered quickly "but shouldn't it be the other way around? Me bringing you dinner?"

He just rolled his eyes and gestured for me to start eating. I did and suddenly noticed how hungry I was. Edward sat opposite of me and watched me. For some reason it didn't make me feel uncomfortable somehow I was always at ease with Edward around.

"So? What did you do today?" He asked casually.

"Not much." I answered honestly in between bites. "Actually I spent almost the whole day sitting under a tree enjoying the nice day."

"And you've met Emmett?"

"Yes. He saved me from James and then…" I was cut off by Edward.

"Wait. Why did he have to save you from James? What did he do?" Edward seemed on edge suddenly. I noticed this happened a lot lately. He shouldn't be this concerned for me.

"Nothing much." I hesitated and added so low that I hoped Edward didn't hear me "Nothing I wouldn't expect."

He heard… of course. "Why do you keep doing this?" He asked, anger clear in his voice. I looked at him confused. What did he mean? He sighed

"Don't play dumb. Why do you keep expecting the worst? Why do you seem not to care? Why do you act like all of this was normal? Why do you keep degrading yourself?" He finally stopped to breath. I took this as my chance to speak.

"I have seen my father dead at James' feet. I know how it feels when everything is taken from you. One moment everything is right and the next it isn't." I sighed and it took a moment for me to compose myself. Edward didn't interrupt and simply took my hand that was lying in a tight fist on the table. I gladly accepted his touch for his comfort was the only thing I was holding on to. I looked at our hands for a moment longer and then continued.

"On my way here James kept telling me how I would be a slave and how he would take revenge for his family. And I understood him. My father was a cruel king but to me he was the best father in the world. I expected the worst when I arrived here. I didn't expect your kindness but I still kept telling myself to not let down my guard." I looked up at him and he put on a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Edward, I need to expect the worst or else I would be too vulnerable. I want to take everything your father or James throw at me and to be able to come back to you and feel save again. I don't want them to be able to crush me." I finished and noticed that I had started to cry.

"I won't let them and I'm glad you feel comfortable in my company. I just don't want you to feel threatened at all but I also understand where you're coming from. I can only hope that someday you can feel safe here."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Do you want to go to bed?" He asked me and I suddenly felt very tired after my little break down.

"Yes please." I stood up and went to the door before I closed it behind me I turned around.

"Good night Edward."

EPOV

Oh Bella. I wish I could take all the pain away from her. Never before had she talked like this with me. Never before had she let me look in that pretty little head of hers. I understood that she couldn't let her guard down just like this. At least she trusted me. I stared out of the window for a little while but it didn't take long until I heard her. She seemed to have a nightmare. I went to her door and pressed my ear against it. Yes, she was definitely having a nightmare. I carefully opened the door and rushed to her side.

"No! Dad! Help me please." She sounded so sad and it broke my heart to see this little girl in so much pain. I pulled her in my arms and whispered soothing words in her ears. Soon she fell into a peaceful sleep and I hoped I had scared away the nightmares. I reluctantly released her from my hold and went back to go to bed myself. Before I was out the door I heard her again.

"Edward." I turned around quickly. Was she awake?

"Yes?" I tried. No response. Was she dreaming about me? At least it didn't seem to be a nightmare again. Before the door was fully closed she said my name once more.

I lay in bed for a long time that night not able to find sleep. My mind kept drifting back to Bella. Why was I so attracted to her?

Finally I fell asleep.

* * *

**So that's it for now. As I said I have more written already and will eventually finish this story. **

**Thanks again for your support. You are great.  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. A first

**Hey Guys! Thanks for still being with me and for the kind reviews. I hope you like this chapter :)**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

BPOV

The next day preparations for the ball began and I was in the middle of it all. Lauren, of all people, was chosen to show me around and to tell me what was expected of me. The only positive thing about this day was that I got to know the castle more. Now I would be able to find my way alone. The negative things… well what can I say. It's not like I didn't expect Lauren to make my life hell. She made me work all day. I had to fetch bucket after bucket of water until my hands were numb and covered by blisters. I had to work in the kitchen were work didn't seem to get any less and I had to help with the dusting.

At the end of the day I was so exhausted that I just wanted to go to sleep. Everything ached and I had a hard time keeping my eyes open. To my surprise Edward waited for me in his room.

When I entered he watched me closely and sighed.

"You look exhausted." He stated "I have dinner for you." That was when I saw the tray on his table. My stomach growled at the sight of the delicious food and I realized that I hadn't eaten all day.

"Thank you so much. I haven't eaten all day. I think I could eat all the food in the kitchen right now and believe me there is a lot." I laughed and almost missed the disapproving look Edward gave me.

"You have to watch out for yourself and eat." He said. I just nodded.

Edward kept me company while I ate and asked me about my day. I decided to only tell him the good things. I think he saw through me and realized that Lauren made my day hell but he didn't say anything. What was there to say anyway? After I was finished we talked a little more my tiredness forgotten for the moment. It was good to talk with someone about unimportant stuff. Edward suddenly frowned.

"Bella." He began "What happened to your hands?" Edward took my hands in his and carefully touched my bruised skin. I flinched away from the pain and tried to hide my hands behind my back. He immediately got up, searched for something in his closet and came back with a lotion that he rubbed on my raw hands. To say it felt good would be a misunderstanding.

"Thanks." I said gratefully "It does feel a little better."

He smiled "I'm glad. My mother made it and gave it to me for minor injuries." He then totally surprised me by bringing my hand to his mouth and kissing my knuckles softly. I watch him with wide eyes. And tears came to my eyes because he seemed to care so much. Before I knew it I was crying hysterically. Edward wrapped his arms around me and rocked me back and forth like a little baby while whispering soothing words into my ear. He must ahve thought I was stupid crying all of a sudden. I didn't even understand myself. After a while I managed to calm down enough to whisper a "sorry" in Edward's ears. He pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"What's wrong, Bella?" He asked. I shook my head "nothing."

"Bella. It's certainly not nothing when you're crying like that." And then it broke out of me. I couldn't even control it.

"It's just… oh Edward…" I was crying again and that made me cry even more. Get a grip Bella. "It's nothing… really… just… this day was awful, and I'm scared of tomorrow, and I miss my father, and I miss my home and… everything just seems hopeless."

Again Edward just held me while I tried to regain my posture. He couldn't say anything to make it better and he knew it. So he did the only thing he could. Holding me and offering me a save place in all this madness – his room and his arms. I looked up at him and was about to thank him again, when I got lost in his eyes. So green. So deep. Looking right through me. Then my eyes flickered to his mouth. So close. So red. So welcoming. Calling me to him. I leaned in and he met me halfway. When our lips met I forgot that I had cried. When he deepened the kiss I forgot all my misery. When we completely lost ourselves in this kiss I was flooded with love and happiness. His tongue ran over my upper lip and asked for entrance. I was happy to give it to him. Soon I had to pull away in desperate need of air. We were looking at each other again, both breathing heavily. So this has been my very first kiss. Wow. It was… amazing.

EPOV

I looked into Bella's eyes and for a moment it seemed like time had stopped. The kiss had been … perfect. Her lips, so soft, moving against mine it was simply amazing. My heart beat frantically and my breathing was heavy. When I got myself under control again thoughts suddenly bombarded my mind.

Why did I do this? I mean I knew I was somehow attracted to Bella but not like this, not like I wanted to kiss her until she begged me to stop. I noticed that Bella was looking at me confused. Why wouldn't she. If I didn't understand my actions how could she?

"I'm sorry…" I said helplessly. What was I supposed to say? "I shouldn't have." She looked down. Damn, why did she always have to look down so that I couldn't read her expression, so that I had no chance of knowing what she was thinking.

"It's alright, my Lord. I understand. I'll just go to bed now." With that she turned her back to me and went to her room.

So I went back to being her lord. I sighed and sat down on my bed. What had just happened? I didn't understand. I didn't understand myself.

I was so happy that she finally opened up to me. Before she took everything thrown at her with such indifference. I knew she missed her father and her home. Who wouldn't? But until just now I could only guess.

Was it wrong to be happy that she came to me to cry her little heart out? Did she finally trust me?

I was glad to be the one to hold her while she cried. But when she looked up with her doe-like eyes, red from crying and when my eyes flickered down to her delicate lips. Something snapped inside of me. It seemed like the right thing to do at this moment. It was easy. It was meant to be.

It took until we broke away that reality came back to me with full force.

She was crying and I was taking advantage of her vulnerability. I could only hope I hadn't destroyed her trust.

I didn't know why I had kissed her. I didn't even see her like that. I had always seen her as a child. At first I was wary of her because I didN#t know if she was like her father. Now it seemed ridiculous to think like that. She was a girl that had lost everything.

She was a girl that had amazingly soft lips.

* * *

**Aaaaaaawwwww :) I really loved writing this. I know it's short but it was the perfect time to stop. So the next chapter will be about the big feast. Any suggestions? Ideas what might happen? Who will come? **

**Thanks for your support xx  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	9. The Feast

**Thank you for your support. This chapter didn't come easy but at the same time I enjoyed it very much. I hope you do too :)**

**So here's the big event**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

BPOV

It had been beautiful, gentle, loving everything I ever imagined my first kiss to be until he took it all back. Now all that was left was burning embarrassment. How could I ever face him again? I washed myself quickly and went to bed. I could admit that it was stupid to think Edward would really want to kiss me but that little flicker of hope was still alight. Despite of the circumstances it was my most restful night in my new life so far.

The next day the whole castle seemed to be busy. They said it was to be the biggest feast the King Carlisle ever held. Guests were coming from all over. I heard some girls gossiping about the handsome gentleman that were supposed to come. I could only think about the reason they were coming. They were celebrating my father's death. It was when I was bringing in water from the well that the realization hit me and I ducked into an empty room to compose myself.

As I sat there in a corner I cried for my old life and for my father. It was sad that I seemed to be the only one to keep him in good memory.

Suddenly the door opened and a few women entered. They wore fine dresses and their hair was pulled up neatly. They didn't see me and I was at a loss for what to do so I just stood and hoped I could make a silent escape.

"… and when he's my husband I won't have a care in the world." One of them said. She was beautiful with blond hair, but her voice was piercing. All of them laughed at a joke I didn't get. I recognized the women as Tanya, Irina and Victoria Denali. It would be a lie to say that we got along well. I used to call them the wicked sisters.

"It's not even a huge sacrifice I mean he is nice to look at." Irina said and when she threw her head back to laugh again she caught sight of me.

"What are you doing here servant?" she sneered. I mumbled an apology and tried to leave the room with my head turned to the floor in hopes they wouldn't recognize me. Yes, because that always works.

"Oh, I didn't recognize it's you Isabella." Victoria spat out my name as if it was venom. "You did change though. With your nose down to the floor instead of high in the air… it suits you."

I knew it was better to say nothing at all. They could really get me in trouble now in my new life. They would never have had the courage to speak to me like that when my father was still alive.

"Oops." Tanya said suddenly and I watched her let her handkerchief tumble to the ground "I'm so clumsy. Isabella would you please pick it up." She said sweetly.

My face burned with humiliation but I obediently bent and picked it up all the time having to hear their laughter. When I handed it to her she snatched it away.

"Pray that you didn't get it dirty, little Isabella." With that the three women left the room.

The encounter distracted me from the feast's purpose because I realized what this could really mean for me. I'd know many of the guests. They were at my home on many occasions. More accurately there were there whenever my father snipped his fingers. I often watched them from afar and when they thought themselves unwatched they often complained about my father. When I was a child I didn't understand why they didn't like my kind father. Now I was scared that their hatred for him would be directed at me.

More and more people arrived at the castle and I was busy working in the kitchen. I was glad my mother taught me how to cook and I could be of help. Otherwise I would have had to do much heavier tasks. The other servants ignored me for the most part. Sometimes someone would bump into me but it was only occasionally so that it was easy to pretend it was accidental. Once I found Lauren in the progress of ruining my sauce, but I could still save it.

It was getting late and at some point a servant I hadn't met before hushed me out of the kitchen along with several others who would help serving dinner. We were given special uniforms to change into just for this occasion. As I checked my reflection in the mirror I tried to brace myself for what lay ahead of me. I would get through this day somehow.

I entered the great hall in line with the others to serve wine. It was beautifully decorated with flowers all around the room. There were three large tables forming a U in the middle the royal family was seated. King Carlisle was flanked by his wife, Queen Esme his oldest son Emmett. Edward sat beside his mother on his other side was Lady Tanya. She was talking animatedly to him and he was turned to her and listened intently.

Serving the wine went better than I would have thought. Nobody paid much attention to the servants and I felt myself relax. I should have known better. I was serving the soup to Edward. He smiled at me and whispered a thanks. When I turned to Tanya she tripped me and sent me – and the soup – to the floor. The hot liquid burned my skin and I could barely contain a cry of pain. I was lucky the soup wasn't that hot anymore. For long moments I sat on the floor frozen and tried to concentrate on the subsiding pain. Suddenly the whole room which had gone silent burst into a sea of laughter.

"You have to be careful, King Carlisle. She might do more damage than good as a servant." Someone yelled.

My face burned with shame.

Suddenly Edward kneeled by my side and brought a hand to my face.

"Are you ok?" he whispered, concern clearly written in his eyes.

I nodded not trusting my voice and gathered myself. Embaressment made it impossible to hold his gaze anylonger. So I hurried out the room accompanied by the ongoing laughter of the people who once sat on a table with me. I quickly ran to the room where I had changed into my uniform and was happy to find some spare ones I could change into.

I took another deep breath before I stepped back out and faced the rest of the evening. Unfortunately I got more attention than before. Nobel Lords and Ladies laughed in my face and insulated me as I walked by. Some of these people I had believed to be genuine friends. I guess now I knew what they really thought of me.

I came to the table were Lord James sat at. He had Lady Victoria on his lap. I blushed at their inappropriate closeness. With a flick of his hand he waved me over.

"You should have seen how he whimpered and begged." James said as I came nearer.

"Please don't kill my little girl. Please don't kill my Isabella." He said with a mockingly high voice and turned to look straight at me. The table erupted in laughter.

"More wine." James shouted "My throat is all dry after all the stories I told about my recent victories."

My hand shook and I forced my tears back as I poured wine to my father's murderer. Lady Victoria giggled into James' ear.

"Look at the pathetic little girl, too dumb to poor wine without spilling half."

I forced myself not to just run out of the room. Instead I slowly made my way to the big door that let to the gardens hoping nobody saw me. I pressed my back against the castle wall and let my tears run freely. How could I have thought I'd get through this night?

Memories flooded my mind. I saw my father playing hide and seek with me. I saw his happy smile when I gave him a picture I had drawn of the two of us. I saw him covered in blood. Where did it all go so wrong?

Suddenly I heard someone's footsteps coming nearer. I looked up and straight into James' eyes. He stopped when he stood so close to me that our chests nearly touched. I pressed my back into the wall but was trapped. He lifted his hand and tucked a strand of my hair back behind my ears.

"I love seeing your tears." He whispered his tone low as if he were my lover. "I love seeing your desperation." His hand dropped again and he let it rest on my waist. From there it travelled back up and rested just under my breasts. I was suddenly cold. Surely he couldn't want to do _that_.

He cupped my breast and lowered his mouth to my neck. "My sweet wife Elena should be here instead of you. She should be still alive and she would be if it weren't for you and your rotten family." He bit my neck and groped me more roughly than before.

I wanted to scream but my mind went back to the room full of people who hated me, who had laughed at me. Unbidden the vision of a crowd out here in the gardens laughing and pointing their fingers penetrated my mind and let the scream die on my tongue.

I tried to shove him off me but it was no use. He was just too strong for me so I couldn't do anything but hope he would come to his senses. James continued to kiss me. From time to time he whispered his dead wife's name. One of his hands made its way between my legs. I whimpered but he didn't falter. I closed my eyes and willed my mind to go blank.

"JAMES. Get away from her right now!" The voice that saved me was thick with authority and left no room for negotiations. Though James seemed to be too lost in his mind and didn't stop exploring my body.

Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and pushed away from me. I slid down the wall and hugged my legs. Vaguely I heard angry voices arguing but I couldn't process what they were saying. I just wished I could finally wake up from this nightmare that was my life.

* * *

**Soooooooo? What do you think?  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
